Revelations of the Past
by Chibi Pluto
Summary: Serena isn't feeling too good about herself and then an enemy comes about trying to manipulate her. And she lost Darien when he lost his memories. Now she doesn't know what to do. A little bit of angst at the beginning.**complete*


Revelations of the Past  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Why?" More tears slipped from her eyes. "Why can't I be like I used to be?" Serena   
buried her face in her arms. "I used to be Serenity, a graceful and beautiful princess  
who was perfect and had Endymion . And I lost Darien when he lost his memories." Serena let  
out a sob. "I'm just a clutzy girl who's a wanna be senshi. Why can't I be like I used  
to be?!"   
  
A twig broke. Serena stood up and spun around. "Who's there?" Nervously she looked around.  
"Come out…" She whispered her eyes searching the wooded area around her. A shadow shifted  
and Serena's eyes became less scared and more determined. "Get out here! I'm in no mood   
to play games!" She swallowed. "You have no idea who you are messing with!" A chuckle   
escaped from the shadow. "No…"The voice says slowly. "YOU have no idea who you are up   
against!" The shadow revealed himself to Serena.  
  
Serena gasps. "No…no way!!" The figure is Prince Diamond. "This isn't possible.   
But…but…you're dead!" Diamond begins to walk towards Serena. "Serena…Sailor Moon…Neo   
Queen Serenity! Please, listen to me!"  
"NO!! Stay away from me!" Serena yells and backs away from him. "This isn't possible…this   
isn't possible…"She whispers over and over again. Diamond stares at her with questioning   
eyes. "What's the matter? What happened? You used to be so strong and accepting." Serena   
looked up at him. "Diamond…I used to be strong but…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Serena touched   
her broach. "Stay away or I'll transform." Diamond couldn't believe it. Serena seemed so   
insecure when she used to be so self-assured. "What happened?" He whispered. She broke.   
"MOON COSMIC…MAKE UP!"  
  
"You've changed. You're so much more powerful. Sailor Moon, you and I know I can't hurt  
you because of my love for you and because of you're strength. You're power far surpasses  
mine." Diamond bowed his head. "I'm terribly sorry to have contacted you in this state.  
Please forgive me, all I wanted to do was talk." Diamond disappeared.   
  
Sailor Moon watched silently and listened to Prince Diamond. After he left she collapsed.  
"I'm so sorry Diamond. We will talk. But not now. Soon….I hope."  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Serena rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up. All she could see around her was blackness.   
"Where am I? Luna? Everyone?" She spun around. "Everyone?! Where are you?! Where am I!?"  
Serena slowly saw a figure moving towards her. "Who are you?" She whispered as the   
figure approached. "Odd…" The figure approaching is green. "Green skin?" A face that   
was twisted in a smile that scared her.   
  
"My name is Atlun. I have the power to help you. Let me and you will be happy once again."  
The green figure let the words slither out of his mouth.   
  
"You…you…can help me?"   
  
"Just take my hand." Serena looked at him not sure of what to do.  
  
"I…don't know. Why do you want to help me?  
  
"If I make you happy then I make the world happy." Altun extended his hand to her.   
  
Serena smiled slightly. "The world is happy if I am? Then I will accept your help!"  
  
"NOOO!!!!" A voice screamed and show an energy wave at the hands quickly moving together.  
"Who are you?!" Serena asked.  
  
"Don't let Altun fool you! He just wants to take your life force so NO ONE can beat him  
and he can rule all the dimensions!"  
  
"Shut up! She has already agreed!" A blinding yellow light shot at the shadowed figue.  
  
"No I haven't! I take it back! Leave me alone!" She grabbed her head and sank to her knees.  
  
Serena felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see who it was. "Who are you?" She   
asked softly. "You won't hurt me, will you?"  
  
A young child stood there with his hand on her shoulder. "I won't hurt you. I am Taiin."  
  
Serena took his hand in hers. "So warm…you are so sweet and strong…but even more so… pure.  
Taiin, I feel that I can trust you."  
  
"Ma'am, will you let me help you?  
  
"Why? I'm fine."  
  
"Altun will come again and I don't think you will be able to resist…."   
  
"But…Altun wants to make me and the world happy and…That figure said that wasn't true   
and you say the same thing. What am I supposed to believe?!!!"   
  
------  
  
Serena woke up with a jump. "Who are they?"   
  
"Wha…Serena?" Luna moved her body slowly and looked at Serena.   
  
"Just a dream. That's all Luna. I just had a dream." Usagi closed her eyes and lowered  
her head back onto her pillow.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
::How do I know who to believe? What am I supposed to do?:: Serena sipped her soda and   
starred silently out the window.  
  
"Hey Serena."  
  
Her eyes never left the window. ::Should I believe the boy?::  
  
"Serena?"  
  
::Atlun…Would he keep his promises?::  
  
"Serena?!"  
  
::How can I find out who is telling the truth?!:: Serena irritably glared at the window.  
  
"Serena!"  
"Huh? Wha-" She fell off her stool.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah..Andrew?! Um.er..hi." Serena blushed as she sat back on the stool.  
  
He smiled. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, I was just uh…thinking--"  
  
"Meatball Head! You were thinking?! What are the chances of an encore?" Darien walked into  
the arcade and leaned on the counter.  
  
"OHH!!" She fumed. "Leave me alone Darien! It's none of your business!" Serena stalked out  
of the arcade.  
  
"Wow, you really set her off."  
  
"Yeah, she usually doesn't get that mad."  
  
"She has been acting strangely."  
  
"When doesn't Meatball Head act strangely?"  
  
"That's not what I mean. Just before you got in here she was starring out the window as   
if there was no one else around her. It took me two minutes to get her attention!"  
  
Darien snickered. ::She was ignoring Andrew? Not that's a good one!::  
  
"Good one Andrew, but *really* what has she done that was so strange?"  
  
"That's all…she just looked so distant. Serena wasn't being her normal self and on top   
of that all she had was part of a soda!"  
  
Darien looked at the soda glass in front of him. ::Is something really wrong with her? I  
wonder what happened…::  
  
"I have to go, Andrew."  
  
"All right, bye Darien."  
  
-----On the street-----  
  
Darien's steps were fast paced as he walked down the sidewalk. ::I wonder why she was acting  
distant and then so mad at me…:: He stopped in front of the park.  
  
"Weird, I feel drawn here. Could it be her?" He entered the park without another moment's wait.  
  
---------------  
  
"I still don't get it!!" Serena yelled frustrated.  
  
"Who am I supposed to believe? The boy or Altun?"  
  
Darien stopped dead in his tracks. Serena. Sitting on a park bench in a secluded part of   
the park.   
  
::Did she just say Altun? How could she have known that? Altun is the demon I've been   
fighting. I'm the only one who knows his true nature. How could she--:: His thoughts spun   
in his mind as Serena continued.  
  
"Altun promised me happiness but that little boy also promised to help me? Taiin…so innocent  
and trusting…I wonder what Diamond was trying to tell me before. Could it have been about  
the dream? Altun? Taiin? WHAT?!"  
  
Diamond suddenly appeared before her. "Are you ready to talk?"  
  
-------------  
  
Darien gasped as Diamond appeared in front of Serena. ::I've got to help her! He's   
dangerous!:: He looked at the two again. Diamond stood silently, waiting for a reply.   
::I'll wait, he doesn't look like he will hurt her::  
  
------------  
  
Serena nodded. "Is it about my dream?"  
  
"Dream? I came here to tell you of an evil person that you have to destroy!"  
  
Her head drooped slightly. "I think…" She whispered. "I have enough to deal with now."  
  
"Just listen, that's all I ask." Serena sighed and looked at Diamond.  
  
"These is a person in this universe who has the ability to manipulate even the stronges  
t people. He tells them of the happiness that they can have just from coming with him.  
I'm worried about you. There is a rumor going around in the next dimension that he's coming   
after the strongest warriors on this planet. He said there were five of them and a possible  
sixth might give him a challenge too. He went on to say that one person might be the single  
greatest challenge and the key to ruling the-"  
  
"Dimensions." She spoke softly about her dream.  
  
"There was a person…not really a person…but green..he called himself Altun..and said that  
he would bring me and the rest of the world hhappiness…Then a shadowed person told me not  
to believe him. And…and a small boy also spoke against Altun. The boy's name was Taiin…he  
said he would help me to…" She closed her eyes. "Taiin felt so..so trustworthy..like he   
would never hurt me…he had…dark hair.." She struggled with remembering the details. "Black   
hair…with..beautiful eyes…midnight blue…eyes…he was small…about five…I just, just fell that  
I can trust Taiin!" She opened her eyes again and saw shock in Diamond's.  
  
"Don't fall for his tricks…trust Taiin…he is your savior…" He disappeared.  
  
-----------  
  
::Diamond came to warn Meatball Head about Altun and she had already faced off against him?   
And she won?! Was she one of the warriors that Diamond was talking about? Was I? I should   
watch her…make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. If she the one that will give Altun   
absolute power…then I must make sure she doesn't get hurt…:: Darien lightly chuckled as a  
thought struck him. ::I'm going to be protecting Meatball Head because she had a dream?  
This is definitely a good one. How can Meatball Head *really* be strong enough to fight  
Altun off? Is there stuff I don't know about her?::   
  
Darien watched Serena get up and walk into the woods. He watched her until he was out of  
sight and transformed. He ran quickly and quietly into the woods, closely following her.  
  
------------  
  
"Why do I…" Serena looked around. "Have this feeling that I'm not alone?" ::Just like when  
I was talking to Diamond. It felt like someone was watching::  
  
Red eyes gleamed from the bushes as a green figure tackled her. She let out a scream and   
struggled under its weight.  
  
"If I can't have you!" It hissed. "No one will ever see you again! You should have listened   
to me in the dream!"  
  
"Life would have been better…" He hissed in a lowered voice.  
  
-------------  
  
::I feel like I should help her but…I feel like she is going to be all right…Maybe she  
does have secrets…"  
  
-----------  
  
"No! Uh…" She tried to free herself but to no avail.   
  
"Altun!" Her eyes blazed when she realized who it was.  
  
"That's right. With you I could have been absolute by now, but, no, you had to defy me!" He  
roared.  
  
One large hand lifted about her head and formed into a dagger. "You must die!"  
  
------------  
  
Tuxedo Mask starred helplessly. ::Why aren't I out there? I should help her..but…but I still  
think she is going to be all right…I hope this feeling is right…it's just like…Sailor   
Moon..:: His eyes widened as he began to put the pieces together.  
  
------------  
  
As she thought her struggle was about to end she used one last burst of energy to throw   
him off of her and stand up.   
  
Shakily she reached for the broach on her chest and removed it. "You have no idea who you   
are up against."  
  
-----------  
  
::Is it her? Can it really be her?::  
  
-----------  
  
"Moon Cosmic, Make UP!" A heart danced around her body as ribbons began to encircle her   
each becoming a defined part of her costume.  
  
------------  
  
::How can it be?! I should have known! Meatball Head! Sailor Moon! This isn't possible!::  
  
-----------  
  
"Now! You are going down!" Sailor Moon lifted the tiara from her head and threw it at Altun.  
  
He laughed. "There is no way you can beat me. Especially not with such a weak toy!" He   
caught the tiara and tossed it behind him. "Now die!" He rushed at her with the dagger   
leading the way.  
  
She yelped and shielded herself from the monster with her wand.  
  
"ARGG!" He grunted under the effort it was taking him to get rid of her. "A little girl   
like you can't stand up to me!"  
  
"Don't…don't…UNDERESTIMATE ME!!" Sailor Moon felt a power growing inside her chest as a  
bright pink light shot from her wand.  
  
She glowed. She glowed in a bright white power that radiated from her. "Don't make me use   
my full power." She hissed at him and held the wand in front of her.  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"   
  
Altun fell to his knees. "She was the only one…I couldn't beat…" His head fell and he   
accepted his fate.  
  
Nothing but ashes were left of him.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled softly and fell to the ground. "Now…everyone is safe…" She closed her  
eyes and turned back into her civilian form.  
  
-----------  
  
"No! She couldn't have…no! Serena!" Tuxedo Mask ran out to her and lifted her head up.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"mmm"   
  
::She's still alive!:: "Thank kami. Are you all right?"  
  
She shifted slightly in his grasp and opened her eyes. "Tuxedo Mask…I feel so weak…"  
  
"Shh…I'll bring you somewhere safe." She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
"Taiin…I trust you."  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked at her shocked. ::Taiin…but I'm not Taiin…anymore. It was just a   
nickname…when I was in the orphanage…how could she have known? It seems I have a lot to  
learn about Meatball Head::  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
Serena sat up in the bead and shook her head. "Darien, how did I get into your apartment?"  
  
He blushed but told her everything he knew about her, Sailor Moon, Taiin, Altun.  
  
------------  
  
"How do you know all that? I can't believe…" She blushed. "You saw me transform."  
  
"I have weird dreams too. They tell me things and I also got these feelings when you were   
in trouble. That's how I always managed to rescue you in time."  
  
"Guess, we both learned a lot today, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but there is still something I need to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have the Silver Crystal?"  
  
Serena looked at Darien and spoke quietly. "I have the crystal, but I can't let   
anyone else have it. I'm sorry Darien, but it is too strong for anyone else to   
use it."  
  
"Can you use the crystal to tell me who I really am?"  
  
"I'll…try. I've never done this before."  
  
"It's all right, just try."  
  
Serena stood up and took her broach above her head. A warm light began to flood   
out of it and a castle stood in front of them.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"It seems you two have finally found each other again. I was worried." A tall  
figure with in a white dress appeared in front of them. "I am Queen Serenity.   
You made it to the Moon Kingdom, so I shall tell you the story…"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Serena and Darien stood side by side in his apartment.  
  
"I knew there as always something different about you…and I always loved Sailor   
Moon." Darien began.  
  
"I thought that Tuxedo Mask was my only love and that you were some jerk that just   
wanted to spoil my life. But, there was still something always different about you…"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The two had talked quietly for hours the previous night. Serena wasn't sure how close she and  
Darien has truly gotten, either way they now knew much more about each other.  
  
------------  
  
The young blonde walked into the video arcade and saw Andrew wiping the counter.  
  
He looked up at Serena. "Hey Serena!"  
  
She smiled, "Hi Andrew." She walked over to the counter and sat on the stool.  
  
"Can I have a chocolate milk shake?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
A few minutes later Andrew came back with Serena's milkshake only to see Darien sitting next to  
her while talking to her. She was smiling and giggling while he chuckled quietly and the two  
had a pleasant conversation. Stunned he almost dropped the milkshake.   
  
"Serena, here's your milkshake...Darien could you come over here for a second." Darien walked  
over to a corner of the arcade with Andrew.  
  
"Hey, buddy, you feeling all right?"  
  
Darien looked at him confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"It's just...that you..and..Serena seemed to have turned..friends overnight. Hey!" He   
narrowed his eyes. "Are you two going out?"  
  
Darien grinned. "This Saturday."  
  
Andrew's jaw dropped. "When did you two start going out?"  
  
Darien looked at his watch. "About three minutes ago. You seem to be a little surprised,   
Andrew."  
  
He fumbled his words, "Well...i-it's just..that.--when-- you start...going out with someone you  
usually tell me...and I never thought it would be Meatball head!"  
  
Darien shrugged. "Looks like you will just have to get over this one. See ya." He walked back  
over to Serena.  
  
"I can't believe this...Serena and Darien...dating...this is the first time I've ever seen them  
not fighting and they're dating..." Andrew shook his head in disbelief. "Those two have to start  
telling me this stuff sooner." He shook his head again and went serve another customer.  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Did you like it? I hope so! This is a weird Alternate Reality with bit and pieces of  
the seasons thrown together. I think it turned out okay...Tell me your comments! Go  
critique me or e-mail me, at marcie@stny.rr.com. I want all positive and negative comments!  
I want to know how to improve my storie and know what to keep the same^_^ 


End file.
